


Right in the reality

by Alitneroon



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitneroon/pseuds/Alitneroon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vir finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right in the reality

**Author's Note:**

> This scene popped into my head and refused to leave. :)

Vir had good news-the day was uneventful. Londo always liked days like that, as they meant he could relax and enjoy what little free time he had. He walked to Londo's quarters, surprised to find that they were locked, but he entered the security code and let himself in.

Loud earth music was playing. That was also unusual. Londo liked earth music, but he usually played it quietly so he would not have to deal with the neighbors complaints. He walked farther in and decided to check if Londo was in his bedroom. 

In retrospect, he should have known better. The signs were all there-music to cover up the sound, the locked door, and the fact that Londo usually made no effort to cover up the presence of female company. But he was still utterly shocked at the image burned forever into his mind-that of G'kar's expression of pure ecstasy. Suffice to say he fled the room very quickly.

Vir walked down the hall, turned a corner, and walked straight into Delenn. 

"Vir! I was just-is everything alright?" She looked at him quizzically

"Yes, yes, quite-I mean-I don't" he stopped to collect himself. "Lets just say my sense of reality has just taken a hard hit to the head. I'll explain when I can wrap my head around it." He said, and walked off.

"I think I need a drink." He mumbled.

***

The doorbell rang. 

"Yes, who is it?" Said sheridan, looking up from his paperwork. 

"It's Vir. Is Delenn there?"

"Yes, come in" Answered Delenn.

Vir walked in and said, "I feel I owe you an explanation for earlier. I had just come out of Londo's quarters, where I walked in on him and G'kar-well-" he made a few frantic hand motions "yeah. So you can understand my lack of skill in communication."

Delenn simply smiled as Sheridan's face turned beet red. Vir finally knew the truth. She would have to talk to them later-again-about the need to tell people, to save them from this kind of embarrassment. She knew firsthand how bad it was. After all, that was how she had found out.


End file.
